


Keeping you Safe and Happy

by scottinicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, nervous!louis, one direction - Freeform, powerbottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottinicole/pseuds/scottinicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: How about (LARRY) like the fire alarm in an apartment building goes off late at night and they Lou and Harry are both in their boxers and it was louis’ apartment , so harry invites him to stay and YA KNOW, DIRTY THINGS HAPPEN<br/>or<br/><em>Louis' apartment complex catches on fire and Louis struggles with anxiety and Harry knows just how to calm him down</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping you Safe and Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my first Larry fanfic ever and it was the first time writing smut. It may seem a bit rushed and stuff and not that long so I apologize, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, my tumblr is sweetdreams-larry if you wanna follow me there (:  
> ALSO GIANT SHOUT OUT TO @1dfetusfics ON TUMBLR FOR EDITING THIS AND MAKING IT SO MUCH BETTER THAN IT WAS  
> and to @fvklewis on tumblr for the prompt!!   
> Okay, enjoy now(: Sorry it isn't long!

It was just past twelve a.m. when Harry had gotten up to use the restroom, eyes half closed, still in a sleep-like state. After flushing the toilet, he noticed a weird smell in the air, like something was burning. Harry coughed a little as the smell only worsened and then suddenly a loud ringing filled Louis’ large apartment, lights flashing from the fire alarm.

Harry’s eyes widened as he realized that there was a fire, quickly running out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom when he noticed Bruce, their dog, laying on the sofa whining quietly. Harry sighed and quickly scooped Bruce off of the couch before running back to Louis’ room.

Louis had woken up to a loud ringing and bright lights coming from the fire alarm, filling the large apartment. His eyes were wide with fear as he clapped his hands over his ears, trying his best to mask the screeching sound that was starting to give him a headache. Louis glanced around the room before his eyes landed on the spot of the bed where a curly-haired lad was supposed to be laying, his breath hitching when he realized the room was empty.

He found himself glued to the bed, stuck, unable to move or speak as the screeching sound of the alarm continued, his heart racing. _Why wasn’t Harry in bed? Was he somewhere hurt? Where was the fire coming from? Was there even a fire?_ One sniff of the air and Louis could answer that with a definite yes. There was a fire. _Did Harry just leave him? Didn’t even bother to wake him up and tell him to hurry and get out?_

Louis nearly fell off the bed when Harry suddenly stumbled into the room, cheeks flushed and Bruce, their dog, held tightly in his arms.

"Lou! What are you doing? Do you not hear the alarms? Get up!" Harry nearly shouted as he began moving around and packing the stuff he knew was important to Louis into a small bag. He stopped when he noticed Louis still sat in their bed, small body shivering in fear as he stared at Harry. "Baby, I know it’s scary, but I need you to get up okay?" He was speaking in a whisper, walking over to Louis and cupping his face in his hands.

Louis suffered from anxiety and ever since the five of them got together as a band, everyone knew that the only person who could calm him down during his anxiety attacks was Harry. Back when they were on the X Factor, Louis had been a nervous wreck before every show, locking himself in the bathroom and refusing to perform. Somehow Harry always managed to convince Louis to let him in, his heart breaking whenever his eyes landed on Louis, curled up on the floor and sobbing. He never wasted any time in gathering Louis up in his arms and promising him that it would be okay, that he would never let anything bad happen to him. It was promise that he made not only to Louis, but to himself; to always be there for older lad.

Louis hadn’t been convinced the first time, causing Harry to take a leap of faith and smash their lips together, praying it didn’t make things worse. And it hadn’t. Louis had slowly began to kiss him back, his body visibly calming down.

After that, Harry and Louis were attached at the hip, sleeping in the same room, demanding to sit next to each other in interviews, and always sitting by one another in a car. Wherever one boy went, the other one followed.

Louis looked up at Harry, still slightly panicked but eventually nodding, knowing that if he wanted to get out the burning building alive, he’d have to move and push down his fear.

Harry sighed a little in relief as Louis stood up, going back to pack a few things. Louis wasted no time in picking up Bruce before Harry was dragging him out of the room and out of the apartment, not even realizing they were both still in their underwear.

Once they reached outside, Harry dragged Louis across the parking lot before turning around and checking over Louis’ body to make sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere.

"I’m fine, H." Louis croaked quietly, eyes slightly glossy as he stared at the burning building, Harry turning around to look as well, a small gasp leaving his lips.

—————————————————————————————————

An hour later the fire department had finally put out the fire completely and they had learned that Mrs. Smith, a kind old lady a couple apartments down had accidently started the fire when her cat had knocked the candle over onto a curtain. Luckily, Louis’ apartment was one of the fortunate ones that never caught flames fury and had remained untouched, just drenched in smoke.

"Boo, the police said the firemen should have the apartment and smell under control by tomorrow." Harry said as he walked back up to Louis, Bruce held tightly in his arms.

"I.. I can’t go back in there Harry, not even tomorrow. What if that happens again? What if we wouldn’t have got out in time? What if the fire had started in my-" Louis was cut off by Harry wrapping his arms around him tightly and pressing a soft kiss to his lip, glancing around to make sure no one saw.

"Hey, shh. We’re okay babe, Bruce is okay, no one got hurt. But if that’s the way you feel, you can just come stay with me for a while, okay?" Harry spoke softly, fingers tracing Louis’ bare hip soothingly as Louis nodded quickly. "Now lets head to my place, it’s freezing and we are still in our underwear. I’ll be surprised if there aren’t any pictures on twitter by tomorrow." He sighed, wrapping one arm around Louis’ waist as he guided them towards his car.

—————————————————————————————————

It was a quiet ride to Harry’s apartment, Louis still high on nerves as he stared out the window, Bruce asleep on his lap. Harry bit down on his lower lip roughly, glancing at Louis worriedly every now and then. He knew Louis was on the verge of a panic attack, knew he had been on the verge of one all night, so he slipped his hand over the console and onto Louis’ thigh, squeezing it reassuringly as he drove.

Harry wasted no time in parking his car once they got to his apartment complex and pulling Louis from it, barely giving him time to grab Bruce on his way out.

"Harry..?" Louis questioned, slightly confused as the taller lad continued pulling him up the stairs and into the apartment by his arm.

Once they were in the apartment, Bruce jumped down from Louis’ arms to go sniff around his second home happily. Louis was just about to walk into the kitchen to grab a drink to calm down when Harry was suddenly pressing him up against the wall and kissing his mouth roughly, making Louis squeal in shock at the sudden movement. Louis quickly returned the kiss, relaxing slightly at the familiar taste of Harry’s plump lips.

Harry knew what he was doing, knew this was what Louis needed to calm him down after the rough night they had. His large hands roamed down Louis’ bare back before gripping his thighs tightly and lifting him up, Louis quickly wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, continuing to kiss him as Harry carried him upstairs and to the bedroom.

Harry set Louis down on the bed gently, hovering on top of him as he pressed kisses down his jaw and neck before pausing at his collarbones and sucking a harsh love bite there, knowing it would be hidden by Louis’ shirt the next day.

After he was satisfied with the bruise he left on Louis’ skin, he continued kissing down his chest, tongue darting over one Louis’ nipples before taking the small nub into his mouth and sucking on it gently, making Louis whimper and squirm on the bed. Once he was done, he moved over to give the other nipple some attention before kissing down his favorite part of Louis and dipping his tongue into his belly button.

He tore off Louis’ boxers, tossing them aside as he kissed up Louis’ inner thigh, loving the way his toes curled in pleasure as he finally pressed kisses up Louis’ half-hard dick.

Harry’s mouth stretched around Louis, lips red and puffy as his warm mouth engulfed Louis’ dick. Harry could feel Louis’ hand now tangled in his dark curls, small little whimpers leaving Louis’ mouth as Harry swirled his tongue around the tip. He slowly began bobbing his head up and down, swollen red lips gliding effortlessly over Louis’ cock.

As soon as Harry glanced up at Louis through his eyelashes, his movements faltered when he saw how beautiful Louis looked, all flushed and squirming against the sheets, mouth slightly gaped open. They locked eyes for a minute before Harry continued bobbing his head up and down, working his mouth around Louis like a pro.

Once Harry could tell Louis is on the verge of an orgasm, he pulled off, making Louis whine loudly and glance up at Harry in confusion.

"Not yet baby, not without me." Harry said quietly as he reached into their nightstand and pulled out a condom and some lube.

He poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers before using his clean hand to gently spread Louis’ legs, tracing his finger over Louis’ hole, smiling a little when Louis gasped at the touch, squirming for more.

Harry pressed his finger to Louis’ hole and slowly began moving it in and out, watching as Louis tried his best to relax around his finger. It’s definitely been a while since Louis last bottomed, and Harry wanted to take his time with this; really make it good for Louis.

After Harry felt Louis was ready, he added a second finger and waited for Louis to nod before he moved his fingers inside him, scissoring him and spreading him out. He pulled his fingers out before pushing them back in and curling them, smirking when Louis let out a loud cry of pleasure as Harry’s pressed his fingers into Louis’ prostate.

Harry continued moving his fingers inside Louis, pushing and curling them into Louis’ prostate and watching as Louis became even more flustered and needy with every touch. "H-Harry…B-babe. I’m close again, please, I _need_ you." Louis begged, voice coming out in a high-pitched whine as he rocked his hips downwards onto Harry’s fingers.

Harry nodded and pulled his fingers out, wiping them against the sheets before he grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and quickly rolling it on. A small groan escaped his lips as he slicked himself up with lube.

When he was done, he gripped Louis’ thighs, spreading them a bit further as he settled in between Louis’ legs, lining himself up and teasingly rubbing his tip over Louis’ hole, breath hitching slightly.

Slowly pushing in, Harry bit down on his bottom lip roughly, trying to contain a moan as he slipped into Louis’ warmth. He could hear Louis whimpering quietly at the stretch, not use to being the one on bottom.

Harry knew Louis loved being in control, loved the feeling of Harry being submissive. But every once in a while Harry would top, knowing it was what Louis needed to feel safe and secure. It was exactly why he was doing it now, knowing it would calm Louis’ heightened anxiety over the rough night they’d had.

Once Harry had pushed in all the way, he halted his hips, letting Louis get use to the stretch.

"O-okay I’m good." Louis whispered, nodding for Harry to start moving.

Pulling all the way out before slowly pushing back in, a small groan left his lips at how tight Louis felt around him. He bit his lower lip harshly as he picked up a steady rhythm, hands gripping Louis’ hips tightly as he thrusted into him.

Harry felt Louis’ legs wrap around his waist, creating a deeper angle that had both of them moaning loudly. Harry felt the sharp burn as Louis scraped his nails down his back, causing Harry to pound harder into him, headboard hitting against the wall with every thrust.

With each thrust of his hips, Louis became more relaxed and more confident, eventually flipping them over so that he was on top. Harry moaned loudly, instantly stilling his hips and letting Louis take control, knowing it was what Louis wanted.

Louis rested his hands on Harry’s chest, the younger lad whining beneath him as Louis sat up, Harry’s dick nearly slipping out of Louis before Louis was sinking back down slowly, teasing Harry.

"You think you can get away with not letting me come earlier? Oh Harry, it’s cute when you try and act all tough." Louis hissed, hips moving in an eight figure on top of Harry.

Harry whimpered quietly, hips bucking up into Louis desperately.

"I-I’m sorry Lou, please just..stop teasing me," He groaned, sighing a little in relief when Louis began moving up and down on Harry’s cock faster, bouncing in his lap.

As soon as Harry felt himself reaching his climax, he moved to wrap one of his hands around Louis’ cock, quickly pumping him. Harry found himself in awe of Louis’ beauty as the older boy moaned loudly on top of him, head thrown back, eyes closed and face flushed as he rocked himself down onto Harry’s cock.

"H-Harry," Louis shouted just before thick spurts of come were shooting all over his and Harry’s stomachs, waves of pleasure rolling throughout his body and making him clench around the younger lad. Harry was coming undone a minute later, a small grunt leaving his lips and hips giving one last thrust as he spilled into the condom.

Once they had both come down from their orgasm, Louis slowly pulled off of Harry, collapsing onto the bed beside him, a dazed smile on his face as Harry peeled the condom off and tied it before tossing it in the garbage.

"Stay right here babe." Harry mumbled tiredly, pecking Louis’ lips as he stood up, going to the bathroom and grabbing a wash cloth and cleaning the come off of Louis’ tummy.

"Always know how to take care of me, don’t ya, Haz?" Louis muttered sleepily once Harry had gotten back to the bed, snuggling into his chest happily.

"‘Course babe. I promised you I’d keep you safe and happy, didn’t I?" Harry said as he slipped his arms around Louis, eyes falling shut.

"Yeah, yeah you did."

—————————————————————————————————-

And the next morning, if Harry let Louis fuck him into the bed to feel in control again, well. Harry didn’t tell anyone.

 


End file.
